Sunadokei
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Ela poderia se esconder, fugir, mas ele sempre saberá onde ela está. fic sobre o capítulo 334 do mangá


**Sunadokei  
**_**(Relógio de areia)**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, bla bla bla, QUE PENA U.Ú!

**É alta e absolutamente RECOMENDÁVEL que leia o CAPÍTULO 334 antes de ler esta fic.**

**

* * *

**

_Eu gostaria que o tempo corresse, desta forma,  
sem nada mudar. Sem querer notar nada,  
nem a liberdade que se busca desesperadamente. _

As espadas se chocavam. Milhares de espadas, tinindo, sendo tingidas com sangue, um verdadeiro lamaçal. Ele nunca gostara daquele tipo de lugar, gostava da paz, de viver com sua velha avó e com aquela menina engraçada que lhe acordava todas as manhãs com um apelido irritante, uma molhadora de camas... Ela se foi. Ele foi atrás.

_Tudo sem exceção está aqui, né?  
Mesmo que eu me deixasse sozinho neste labirinto, não  
tardaria para que o cenário que desbota me mostrasse.  
Estás justo ao meu lado, né?_

Todos continuavam normais. Havia mais alguém ali, além de todos aqueles arrancars e shinigamis, _ela_ estava ali. Seu coração falhou uma batida, por pouco não perde o cabo da espada. Ela estava bem... e estava pronta para lutar.

Seus pensamentos foram confirmados assim que viu uma imensa bola de fogo atingir uma das arrancars que lutavam contra sua tenente. Hitsugaya soltou um riso fraco, irônico. Hinamori estava parada, Tobiume em mãos, séria, pronta para o próximo ataque. Ele também, não poderia se descuidar, ou acabaria morto. E isso, não poderia lhe acontecer de jeito nenhum._  
_  
_crie ou destrua, faça correções  
e tudo estará acabado_

"O que foi?" - Halibel perguntou, sem deixar de atacá-lo. - "Agora a pouco senti sua reiatsu se distorcer."

"Como se eu soubesse!" - Ele respondeu, Hyourinmaru lançando um ataque mais forte do que antes._  
_  
_Milagres não acontecem, mas as respostas  
surgem de uma ampulheta que cai do céu._

Somente agora a reiatsu de Hinamori era percebível para todos. Mas para Hitsugaya não. Ela poderia fugir, se esconder, se ocultar... ele sempre saberia onde ela estaria. Ele podia sentí-la, não só sua energia, mas tudo em si.

Se pudesse, fecharia os olhos... Como sentira saudades daquela energia! Não era sentimental, mas não negava que era angustiante passar todos os dias preenchendo papéis, em uma monotonia sem fim, sem uma voz alegre e doce para perturbá-lo, até mesmo o apelido estava fazendo falta! Aizen veio e destriuiu tudo com a maior facilidade. Usou Hinamori como uma boneca, brincou, cansou-se e por fim a descartou._  
_  
_Fecho meus olhos diante da crueldade sem fim_

Ele jamais permitiria que aquilo acontecesse novamente. O sangue de Momo era tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão triste... Derramado injustamente, de uma menina alegre, que gostava de todos, iluminava o ambiente aonde fosse. Uma menina que gostava de acordar cedo quando estava disposta, dormir até tarde quando não houvesem compromissos maiores, uma menina que gostava de comer melancias observando o pôr do sol...

_O desejo por felicidade atrai mais tragédia.  
Sorrisos tornam-se tristeza,  
A paz que foi arrancada de nós se parece com  
Um paraíso inventado_

Hinamori atacava, determinada, Hitsugaya sentia e lutava também. Não podia fitá-la naquele momento, uma tortura. Seu coração se apertou, Aizen estava ali! Ela poderia sair ferida mortalmente, mais uma vez... Ela poderia tentar uma loucura, iria se machucar! A guerra não combinava com ela.

"_Tsc. Hinamori..." - _Seus pensamentos estavam ali, com a tenente do quinto esquadrão. - _"Por quê você veio?"  
_  
_segure seu fôlego, mantenha a calma  
é hora de criar ou destruir_

"O que está acontecendo?" - Halibel perguntou.

Hitsugaya continuava sério, frio. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que depois que Hinamori aparecera, não estava controlando suas feições tão bem assim. Ele esperava que tudo acabasse logo e de maneira positiva para que pudesse falar com ela. Daria uma bela bronca, afinal, ela havia acabado de se recuperar, onde estava com a cabeça? E ela ficaria emburrada e o chamaria daquele modo detestável. Mas necessário._  
_  
_Para proteger alguém que nos é importante,  
Ferimos a outras  
Perdoaríamos estas pessoas que cometeram  
tais pecados em sua ignorância?_

Hinamori sentiu-se como se tivesse sido libertada de uma longa prisão. Suas três inimigas estavam ali, bem a sua fente, derrotaria-as e seguiria em frente... Até aquele homem, obteria respostas. Uma luta logo acima, atraía sua curiosidade, porém ela se mantinha firme. Toushirou lutava, hyourinmaru atacava, aquela arrancar defendia e contra-atacava.

_Até que venha o Juízo Divino, a resposta estará  
Na ampulheta que flui na palma da tua mão._

Ela sabia que estaria tudo bem. Hitsugaya era esperto, não morreria por tão pouco. Ele tinha motivos para viver. Não gostava de ser um shinigami, mas o era. Não gostava de coisas trabalhosas, mas as fazia. Só assim, ele poderia continuar ao lado de Momo; e não repetiria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele era capitão somente para defendê-la. Derrotaria Halibel, Aizen e quem fosse, apenas para poder sentir aquela reiatsu novamente.

_Sabíamos desde o princípio  
Se obtivéssemos nossos desejos sem fim,  
Nossa inacabável agonia continuaria  
Até que perderíamos tudo_

Até que venha o Juízo Divino...

"O paraíso dos céus é onde descansas, Hyourinmaru." - Invocando sua espada novamente, com mais força, ele partiu para cima da adversária. Não iria perder. Não agora que ela estava de volta.

**Fim.**

**Kubo Tite eu te amooo! Ele faz esse casal ser muito perfeito. Berrei lendo bleach, ok? ç_ç foi demais, só o Hitsugaya mesmo, un!**

**Desculpem pelo drama e o açucar todo. Nessa fic pode, não resisti, ok?**

**Música: **Sunadokei - Larc en Ciel (tradução).

**Obrigada à Niiika, pela ajuda e quero reviews! u.u**

**Kissus.**


End file.
